A variety of tactics exist for obtaining sensitive data in an unauthorized manner. In some situations, such malicious and unauthorized activity may go completely unnoticed.
For example, an electronic hacker may be able to thwart computerized security mechanisms and steal sensitive data from a company database. Such sensitive data may include credit card information, personal address information, and financial information among other things. The electronic hacker may then try to use the stolen data such as by purchasing products using stolen credit card information.
As another example, a phisher may be able to obtain sensitive data by masquerading as a trustworthy entity during an electronic communication. Such sensitive data may include usernames, passwords, and authentication tokens, among other things. Similarly, the phisher may then try to use the stolen data such as by logging in to an actual user's and effectuating transactions.